Someone to Protect
by PrincessSerah
Summary: Chrom was just an ordinary student in High School, nothing interesting happens, until he saw his beautiful white hair and fell immediately in love with him, But there are secrets underneath those kind eyes that Chrom has to face. Modern AU, Chrom/M!Robin ,Yaoi Warning. Rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful

Hi this is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy~!

**I do not own Fire Emblem**

**Yaoi Warning. Please press the back button if you do not like the subject. You have been warned!**

**This story is told in Chrom's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beautiful**

_He held his beloved's hand as they sat together on the sand and both stared off into the ocean underneath the beautiful night sky. The older and more muscular held tightly as he was afraid that the other would fly away and disappear. The younger and smaller gently smiled and cuddled closer into the other, not wanting this moment to end..._

''_I love you.''_

_**1 year ago**_

"Chrom you're going to be late if you don't wake up!'' my sister Lissa yelled. "I know Lissa'' I called out to her, I sigh "School is such a pain.''

I got up from my bed and into my bathroom, I stripped out of his pajamas and climbed into the shower and turned it on.

"I hate waking up early for school." I sighed as I refreshed myself with hot water and eventually got out and reached for my towel and dried myself off. I reached across the sink and grabbed my tooth brush and started brushing. I walked out of the bathroom and decided what to wear. I chose to wear black jeans and a white v-neck and went to go eat breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I was expecting to see Lissa but she was nowhere to be found. "I guess she left for school already." After breakfast, I grabbed my backpack and closed the door to my apartment and started walking to school.

_I'm Chrom and I'm 17 years old, I'm a student at Shepherd High School in the city of Ylisse. I live with my sister Lissa who is 16. Our parents don't live with us as they are busy with their jobs in another country, but we still get phone calls from time to time. I'm one of the popular guys at school due to my good looks but I don't really care about stuff like that. I'm just looking for something exciting to happen in my life…_

While walking down the busy sounding shopping district I caught something peculiar. It was a boy who I've never seen before. "_Maybe he's new here_". I thought_._ The boy had soft white hair that wisped to his neck. White hair isn't common here. The mysterious boy was walking the same way as I did.

I checked my phone to check the time and as I looked back, the boy was gone.

I finally got to school and entered the main hallway and headed towards my locker. I grabbed a few things while fixing my bag for class. I heard a few footsteps walking towards me and saw my best friend Frederick.

"Hey Chrom, how's it going?" Frederick smiled as he saw me. "Nothing much, I just wish the day can be over already" I laughed as spoke.

"How's Sumia?" I questioned, Frederick immediately flushed and looked in the other direction. "She's fine."

Sumia was Frederick's girlfriend, He fell in love with her the second He laid eyes onto her in Middle School, but both of them are too shy about things like this.

"What about you?" Frederick asked, "Are you interested in anyone Chrom? You've never been in a relationship at all since we've met"

I cringed as he said that. _Well it's not like I haven't liked anyone. It's just that I'm not interested in anyone here. I want someone to know the real me and not someone who I'm not. However, I do want someone I can protect…_

The bell rang and we both decided to walk to class together. I closed my locker and walked down the hallway.

Frederick and I both had the same schedule and we both walked to our 1st class which was English. As I entered the classroom I froze at a certain student across the classroom. It was the mysterious boy that I saw while walking this morning. His beautiful white hair was still the same as it was. He was too busy reading a book on his desk to notice anyone who walked in the classroom. It wasn't the book that caught my attention but how _beautiful_ the boy was, his eyes were a soft brown that are serene and warm. He had a kind aura surrounding him as he ignored his surroundings. He was just plain adorable.

I didn't care what gender I was interested in but this boy just attracted me deeply.

_Is this love at first sight?_

I forgot that I was still staring as the boy stopped reading and looked at my direction and his cheeks blushed pink as he saw me. He immediately went back to his book and continued to read.

Frederick caught what I was doing and immediately smirked. "Chrom you need to head to your seat."

"Oh... Right." I blushed as he laughed.

I walked down the row of seats and sat down and got comfortable. I took out my textbook and notebook and I couldn't help but look back at the boy repeatedly. Maybe High School can be interesting it seems.

_Am I falling in love already?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or improve somethings please do!**

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

**Chapter 2: The New Student**

I barely paid attention as his teacher lectured on about Shakespeare; I was far too busy glancing back and forth at the mysterious boy. Frederick noticed and smirked as he finds that I'm is interested in the new student.

The white haired boy was too busy writing notes down and paying attention to the teacher as I stared deeply into him.

"I wonder what his name is." Chrom smiled, "His hair is so nice..."

The teacher realized that the bell will ring in 3 minutes and decided to end the class. Many students cheered happily as they all packed up their bags. I didn't even realize what was happening until Frederick nudged my shoulder.

"Chrom wake up!" Frederick giggled; I woke up from his daydreaming and looked up to Frederick.

"Is class over already?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you were too busy looking at the new student to realize that." I blushed as Frederick laughed at him.

"Don't worry Chrom; I don't judge but maybe you should talk to him." He suggested to me.

"Yeah but what if he's already seeing someone and what if he isn't into men." I sighed.

"I can find out for you, Maybe Sumia can as well." Frederick smiled.

The bell rang and all the students left the classroom, the boy got up from his seat and left as well, however he seems to have forgotten something on his desk. Frederick noticed and decided to take a look.

"He seems to have left his English notebook, I wonder if he wrote his name in it." Frederick inquired as he looked through it.

"He has awfully nice handwriting for a man. Oh here it is! His name is Robin." Frederick handed it to me.

"Chrom go hand it back to him, maybe he'll thank you if you know what I mean." He winked at me.

"Not funny Frederick." I took it from his hands and stashed it inside my bag. "I'll see you later okay Chrom."

"Later!" I waved to him as I left. Robin huh, that's a really nice name.

I started walking to my 2nd class of the day which was science which was an okay class for me I guess.

As I entered the classroom, I tried spotting if Robin was in this class as well. Sadly, he wasn't. I frowned as I went to my seat.

After class ended, it was Lunch. I decided to leave my bag in my locker so I didn't need to hold on to it as Lunch was an hour long. On the way there however, I heard a snobby voice.

"Hi Chrom! how are you today?" The voice belonged to this snobby girl named Maribelle. This girl was the typical popular girl that was rich and that everyone wanted to be. She had an obvious love for me but I didn't like her.

"I'm fine." I kept my answer short as I continued walking.

"Oh, How about we hang out afterschool?" She winks at me.

"No thanks." I growled as I left her.

She grinned evilly, "don't worry Chrom, One day you'll be mine, I guarantee it."

I finally arrived at my locker and stored my bag and left. As I looked out the window, I saw Robin sitting down on a bench under a tree. Nobody else was around. Robin had a book in his hands, ignoring his surroundings. I decided to be brave and walk over and introduce myself. As my footsteps got louder to him he looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Robin right?" I smiled as he nodded. "You left your notebook in English." He gasped as I handed it to him.

"T-thank you." He smiled as he put the notebook back in his bag.

"Is this your first day here?" I questioned, trying to start a conversation. I walked over and sat next to him on the bench giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's my first day here and sorry but I'm really shy so please excuse me if I'm awkward." He answered and red occupied his cheeks. I smiled "He's so shy." I thought.

"Just relax; I'm Chrom by the way."

"Chrom is a really nice name." He flashed his beautiful smile back at me.

I brought up the courage to ask and I blurted out. "Do you live nearby? How about we walk afterschool?"

"Oh sure, I'd like to walk with you." He nodded and we both ended up walking to class together.

However, a figure was spying on the two from afar. A wicked smile came upon their lips.


	3. Chapter 3: Catch

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry if my chapters so far have been short, I've been a little busy. I'll try to make them longer as I go on with the story.**

**This story is so fluffy! The sad part will come later!**

**Enjoy!**

**Yaoi Warning**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Catch**

I walked down the hallway with Robin and I wanted to know more about him so I brought up the courage to ask him some simple questions about him.

"So Robin, where are you from?" I questioned as I looked at him. He gave a soft smile.

"I'm from Ragna Ferox but I was born in Plegia" He replied nonchalantly. "But I don't really feel like I'm from Plegia, I've been in Ragna Ferox for most of my life."

I took in the information lightly_; it seemed odd that Robin was from a Military Country like Ragna Ferox, he seemed like a gentle person compared to the folk from there._

"Oh, so why did you move here?" I asked, the second I close my lips, I observed that Robin's eyes for a second turned sad and they quickly became normal. I feared that I asked something that he isn't comfortable with.

"My family had a better job offer here." He looked the other way and sighed_, I felt bad for asking that. _Robin turned back and saw the worried look on my face.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just tired." He gave me that beautiful smile again. _I don't believe him but I didn't want to press him more about it. _I decided to go for a more normal question that isn't personal.

"What's your favorite food?" Robin immediately glowed happy, "I really love Milkshakes, or any kind of sweets!" His face shined as he went on about his love for sweets.

_Just seeing him smile just makes me want to hug him._

As we continued to walk past more lockers, I heard a giggle from behind us.

"You two look so cute together!" As soon as I heard that voice, I dreaded for the worst. I slowly turned around and of course it was her. The voice belonged to Sumia, Frederick's girlfriend and she continued to cheer.

I seemingly forgot about what she said and as soon as I realized it, I immediately flushed scarlet.

"Sumia now is not the time." I blushed and as I looked over at Robin my flush intensified. Robin had red all over his face.

"I-I'm u-um…" Robin couldn't even finish his sentence and immediately hid his face.

I took control of the situation and I nudged Robin's shoulder. "This is your class right?" I managed to get out.

He nodded and immediately rushed into the classroom. I sighed as I looked over at Sumia who is still fan girling at us.

"What are you doing here Sumia?" I asked with a bit of annoyance in my tone of voice.

She calmed down and smiled at me. "I was just on the way to class and I see my boyfriend's best friend together with a cute boy smiling at each other."

"Sumia I'm not…" she interrupted me and smiled.

"Chrom, we've been friends since we were little, I can read you like a book." I sighed and I decided to be honest.

"And besides, Frederick and I have been together, while you've been alone, I've always been a little sad that while we're happy, you're not." She frowned as she finished.

I smiled as I patted her shoulder. "I know Sumia, Thanks."

"So what's his name?" She questioned.

"His name is Robin" My smile widened as I said his name.

She immediately smiled and winked. "So how do you feel about him? I wasn't lying that you two look cute together."

I thought about it for a while and I immediately grinned. "Just seeing him relaxes me, When I see him smile at me, I feel complete."

Sumia looked at me with her pure smile that Frederick first fell in love with.

"Never knew that you were the Romantic type Chrom, you love Robin don't you."

"Yeah, I think I'm falling in love with Robin." I closed my eyes and smiled, imagining me together with Robin.

"So romantic!" She cheered again and decided to check her phone; her face went into a shock.

"Oh dear, I'm going to be late! My class is far away from this one. I'll see you later Chrom!" Sumia yelled as she ran off.

I shrugged and decided to hurry as well to my class._ I might get detention if I'm late. That would suck._

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't stop thinking of a white haired boy.

As school ended, I wanted to meet Robin in front of the entrance to walk home with him. I tried not to bump into any of the other students that were rushing out to leave as nobody would want to stay here.

I spotted white locks from afar and smiled as I got closer to him. As soon as he saw me he flashed me that smile and walked up to meet me.

"Hi Chrom, ready to head out?" He questioned me and I immediately replied with a nod.

We left the school and started walking down the side walk, we both chatted about many different things and I loved every minute of it.

Suddenly, Robin tripped over something and was about to fall onto the ground but I immediately caught him with no hesitation. I could still feel my heart pounding.

"Are you okay Robin?" I looked at him with worried eyes and he immediately hugged me. I flushed as I held him.

"Thank you Chrom, I should watch where I'm going." He let go and gave me a gentle smile.

I gave him a smile and I blurted out.

"Don't worry, I'll always catch you." I blushed as I said that and so did he.

"U-Um, shall we?" His blush still visible as I gave him a nod.

We decided to keep walking down the sidewalk and both of us couldn't stop smiling. I didn't care if I had a goofy looking grin; I didn't care at all, I was with this beautiful angel.

_I'll always look out for you._

* * *

**I hope you didn't throw up cause of how cute this story is. Sorry if it's bad it's my first fanfic ;x;**

**Chrom is such a Romeo isn't he?**

**Sumia is a fan of yaoi as well.**

**Thanks for reading, Leave a Review**


End file.
